When MarySues Attack!
by Midnight Scarlet
Summary: *Some Yaoi! J/S, R/B might be Y/Y later* What happens when a weirdgirl appears at the Kaiba Manision? Hell that's what! *rated PG 13 just to be safe ^_~* SORRY GUYS, BUT IT'S DISCONTINUED! T_T
1. Default Chapter

Mid-S: Hello faithful readers! Welcome to...  
  
Everyone: *dully* "When Mary-Sues Attack!"  
  
Mid-S: Today we're going to witness the horror of the Mary-Sue, nature's most evilest creature. Yet she's perfect so that doesn't make much sense I guess. ^_^;  
  
YMS: Well duh! -_-  
  
Mid-S: *ignores her* Anyway, we've got a new person joining us today. Riku from Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Riku: *appears* This is the place of my worst nightmares.  
  
Mid-S: Oh come on Riku it's not that bad! Right guys!  
  
Everyone: NO! RUN RIKU! GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!  
  
YMS: Anyway, on with the story!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Ray: We begin our story on a wonderful Saturday! The birds are singing, the sun is shining and the Yu-Gi-Oh cast is at Kaiba's mansion!  
  
Seto: Why are they at my mansion?  
  
Ray:...don't ask questions I don't know answers to.  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Ray: Anyway as I was saying, they're all at the Kaiba mansion. When suddenly, the door opens!  
  
Door: *opens*  
  
((Mid-S: *rolling on the ground laughing*  
  
YMS: -_- That is so lame.))  
  
Ray: And in steps a girl with sparkling blue/red/purple/silver eyes and long blonde hair, that goes down to her waist. She smiles and shows her perfect white teeth. She wears a silver tub top and a silver mini-skirt.  
  
Guys: O.O Oooookay.  
  
Girl: *sees Seto standing with Jou* Oh my gosh! *runs over to our CEO and pushes Jou out of the way* I know we've just met, but...I think, no I'm certain, that I'm in love with you! *gets starry-eyed*  
  
Seto: Uh *freaked out* who in hell are you?!  
  
Girl: I'm Mary-Sue, soon to be your love interest!  
  
Yami: *watching* This just gets weirder and weirder. O.o; Jou: *pissed off*  
  
Seto: My...love...interest. You're kidding right?  
  
Mary-Sue: Oh of course I'm not! *flips her hair and gives everyone her dazzling smile* You see, you fell in love with me back in Egypt when you where the High Priest and I was just a poor slave girl. But during the Shadow Games I died to protect you. You were heart broken without me.  
  
Bakura: -_- Please, spare me.  
  
Mary-Sue: *seems not to hear him* And now I'm back to make you happy again! ^_^  
  
Everyone: .  
  
Mary-Sue: Come on Seto, it's not like you love someone else or something.  
  
Jou: Ahem.  
  
Mary-Sue: What's wrong Jou? Got a cold?  
  
Yami: So anyway...what do you do?  
  
Mary-Sue: Well, I'm good at everything really. I'm known as the ~Queen~ of Games, since I can beat anyone, even you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *twitches slightly*  
  
Mary-Sue: I have the Millennium Puzzlette because not only am I married to Seto, but I'm also Yami's sister.  
  
Yami: -_- People just love to make me suffer.  
  
Mary-Sue: I'm Ryou's cousin twice removed and Bakura loved me long ago. He still does and keeps trying to get me away from Seto. *sighs dreamily and looks at Seto again* But I'd never leave ~my~ Seto-koi.  
  
Ryou: You love her Baku-Chan? T_T *looks away from him*  
  
Bakura: *grabs knife* Okay that's it, the whore dies today! *lunges at her*  
  
Mary-Sue: It's okay Bakura, I know that you love me, but this isn't the way to show it.  
  
Bakura: O.O WHAT THE F***?! I DON'T LOVE-  
  
Mary-Sue: Look Bakura, you're nice and all but nothing can keep me away from Seto. *grabs his arm protectively*  
  
Seto: Why me?  
  
Jou: Okay, where the hell is Midnight Scarlet when we need her?  
  
Mid-S: *appears* You rang?  
  
Everyone: WHY IS THIS FREAKING MARY-SUE HERE?  
  
Mid-S: *shrugs* Hey, I don't pay attention to your lives...I just ruin them ^_^  
  
Jou: Get her away from my Seto!  
  
Yami: Tell her she's not my sister!  
  
Bakura: Do the macaraina!  
  
Everyone: *stare at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: What? O.O  
  
Mary-Sue: Please, can't you just except that I'm better then all of you and get on with our lives?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Jou: And you sure as hell are not getting my Seto.  
  
Ryou: Or my Bakura!  
  
Yugi: Or my teddy bear!  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Yugi: Well, it could happen.  
  
Mary-Sue: Seto, do you really not love me? *gives him puppy dog eyes*  
  
Seto: You better believe it!  
  
Mary-Sue: *walks out the door and is standing talking to everyone* Fine, be that way. But don't you forget that I'll be back! And when I am-  
  
Bakura: *slams the door in her face* Man can that woman talk!  
  
Mid-S: My work here is done.  
  
Ryou: What are you talking about? You didn't do anything!  
  
Mid-S: Didn't I though Ryou? Didn't I?  
  
Ryou: No, you didn't!  
  
Mid-S: *looks at her watch* Oh my god, it's almost time for Yu-Gi-Oh! Got to run! *disappears*  
  
Jou: And I thought her Yami was weird.  
  
Ray: And so ends our story. But will there be another Mary-Sue waiting in the shadows? Only Midnight Scarlet knows.and maybe A&W knows too. Hope you hated-I mean enjoyed "When Mary-Sues Attack!"  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: Well, was it good or was it good? ^_^  
  
Seto: Neither, it was bad!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Mid-S: Hey, it's not my fault Mary-Sues like you guys! They just sort of...appear!  
  
YMS: Just shut up and finish this thing already.  
  
Mid-S: Okay, okay. So what did you guys think? Please R&R to tell me if I should do another chapter!  
  
Jou: *holding up a sign that says "SAY THE STORY SUCKS"*  
  
YMS: -_- I never get any peace.  
  
Mid-S: JA! 


	2. Note

Mid-S: Hi guys. Sorry but I've discontinued 'When Mary-Sue's Attack!'. It's been too hard to write and I'm not going anywhere with it.  
  
Plus with all of my other stories and the pressures of home, I can't deal with it. So from today, it is officially discontinued.  
  
I might consider doing another chapter, but only if someone really wants me too. Thankies to all of my reviewers: DarknesswithinonesHeart, Kaneda- Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, dreamsprite, chibibaka, S.A. Bonsai.  
  
I hope I haven't made anyone too angry with me on this. Please forgive me.  
  
XOXO,  
  
~Midnight Scarlet 


End file.
